


Love of A Selkie

by NoirxAnge



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Creature!OC, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, Soulmates, Yeah definitely, but hey, give it a shot please, i can never write in character, self-imposed heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirxAnge/pseuds/NoirxAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dream, they met. In reality, a new Potions' assistant appeared. Is he who Harry wants? Or is he an illusion, unseen by others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first multi-chaptered fanfiction. I have a soft spot for it, but I think this can be much better.

xX- Dreamscape -Xx

Locks of midnight-black hair formed a halo on the soft pillows, framing a delicate face. High cheekbones, long lashes, wide and big silver eyes, full cherry pink lips decorated a heart-shaped face, proving him to be every part of the aristocrat _he_ was. However, the beautiful eyes he adored were closed. That would not do. He tickled his sides until those jewel orbs blinked open and close rapidly while _he_ awakened with a squirm, bursting into giggles. Adoration, Happiness, Love. Those emotions alone found in his love's eyes were enough to take his breath away.

He buried his head in _his_ hair and breathed in the lovely scent of sunshine and sea salt as if _he_ had just came out of a bath in the sea. He feared for his love's safety, for by simply being with him, _he_ was facing danger from the stray Death Eaters. "Harry?" The foreign word rolling off _his_ tongue in concern, Harry felt that his name was never more seductive than now. Embracing his beloved, he whispered in _his_ ear," I love you,", and pecked _him_ on the lips, "mine."

 _He_ practically melted against his lips, and replied breathily, "And I you, Beloved."

And then he woke up.

xX- Awakening -Xx

* * *

Harry woke up with a start and again, a sense of longing gripped his heart. Again...It's the same dream... Brushing his hair back, which had fallen into his eyes when he sat up, he walked to the window seat. Dawn had yet to arrive, the darkness enveloped him and all he could hear or see was the soft snores of the other boys, ( except Ron of course! ) and the full moon. Normally, he would fall asleep within the drop of a hat in this rare moment of serenity. And yet...

And yet.

He couldn't. Not tonight. Not... after what he dreamt. Even though he could never remember them, he knew, knew that it was within his reach. But he was still more than overwhelmed with the love and acceptance he felt from...who? Damn. Why the hell couldn't he just fucking remember? Just a snatch of _their_ name, a glimpse of what _they_ look like, and he'd be satisfied. He wiped away the tears in his eyes. Traitorous tears. Why couldn't he do anything? He was so weak, especially for someone like him, the Chosen One or whatever shit the public called him. It wasn't as if they knew him, like how Ron and Hermione do, like how _they_ do...

"Harry?"

Ron. He looked at Harry with his brows narrowed sleepily, "You okay? Cos you look like shite."

Harry snorted despite himself. Trust Won-Won to be _sooooo_ tactful. He mentally rolled his eyes at the recollection of Ron saying that he looked really good when his arm was broken and his ankle twisted ( Quidditch. Duh.). Hermione had given him the Look before telling him, Harry quoted, " You absolutely have no tact huh Ron. And to think I had such high hopes too! " Then she dramatically turned away with her hand clutched at her chest, pretending to sob. Harry snickered softly, not wanting to offend Ron who for Merlin's sake could never understand his mind mechanics.

"Yeah, I know. I just had that dream again. You know, the one which I can never remember for fuck's sake. Ugh," the Chosen one sighed frustratedly. Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were the only ones who knew about them. They tried everything to figure out what the Dreams meant, even searching through the Black Library and the Restricted Section. Nothing showed up. However, Harry suspected that the Black couple knew something, they kept throwing looks at him that just screamed, "I know something but I won't tell you anything". They were Gryffindors so... not so subtle.

The redhead gave him a pitying look, "Well, it's too bad. Wanna go have breakfast since we're already up?" His eyes practically lit up at the prospect of having food. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's antics. He nodded and as if he was just waiting for his consent, Ron jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs.

"Come on Harry! Time's a-ticking by!" Cue sigh of exasperation.

"If only you put so much as a fraction as to what you feel about food to your studies...I bet they'd rise up in a matter of seconds!" And there was Hermione yammering away at her constipated-looking boyfriend. Poor Ron. Harry could never understand they could still be a couple after so many fights. But, Harry mused, opposites do attract, like it did for Remus and Sirius. They balanced each other out perfectly, like how Remus would be the level-headed one while Sirius would fool around like a five-year-old kid. He wondered, not for the first time, if they would fit that well with him.

Oops. Hermione had the Look on her face again... and to think of it, so did Ron. Damn. They just had to gang up on him. And since when did they reach the Great Hall? Hermione started," Harry, you should stop thinking about the...Dreams, and eat up before we go off for our summer break." Looking sadly at him, she started piling more food on his plate, while chiding Ron for his (disgusting) table manners again.

...

Did she just mention 'Summer Break' ?

...

Shit.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he actually forgot that there was Summer Break at all. Brilliant Harry comes to the rescue!

Though, he was confused. Where was he supposed to stay this time? At the Dursleys', the Weasleys', or Grimmauld Place? He hated being like a kid passed around between his divorced parents. He could take good care of himself. He didn't need their care. He did after all kill the Dark Lord. When Sirius almost fell into the Veil, Harry had gone mad. In more that one sense of the word. He himself didn't know what he had done to Voldemort but the others said that it was for the best that he did not remember. It couldn't be that bad. Then again, he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Killed-The-Dark-Arsehole. Anything could have happened.

Not that any of these mattered. All he wanted was to know who _they_ were. A simple wish.

He never expected that his wish was heard and that his entire world would turn upside-down.

Then he looked up from his last meal at Hogwarts as a fifth year, and looked into silver eyes.

 


	2. The Meeting

_Dream person - them_

_Thinking - Harry_

_ Emphasis _ _\- on Harry_

_**Thinking - for Both** _

* * *

"Bye Harry! Take care of yourself!" Ron and Hermione waved before she added," And remember to do your homework!"

The boys rolled their eyes at her typical behaviour. Harry said dryly,"Yes Mum. I will." Ron snickered while Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously, but her lips were twitching, holding back a laugh. Harry seemed to be cheerier now, though they didn't know why. They had an inkling as to who it was that made him so cheery and were determined to find out whether _they_ were safe. Perhaps they would thank _them_ as well for getting Harry out of his gloom.

The Hogwarts Express was leaving soon, so the two leaving had to get on. Just as they landed safely on the train, it started to move, and quickly. The couple stuck their heads out, sending Harry a last farewell. "Bye Harry! See you at the Weasleys'! And please, stay out of trouble, concentrate on Mr Valentine!"

They were gone. He was going to miss them. Harry turned to his left and stared at a raven-haired person who was looking at the leaving train wistfully. _He looks so lonely, still so…_ _enchanting_ _._ Blushing when he realised he had been staring, he opened his mouth.

"C'mon An-Mr Valentine. We should have a tour around Hogwarts first, since we'll be spending quite some time there." he suggested.

Tilting his head to Harry's direction, Valentine said softly," Please Mister Potter, call me Angelus. At least for the summer. After all, we'll be spending quite some time together. "

He smiled sweetly at Harry, oblivious to the inner turmoil Harry was experiencing. _Merlin, he looks so adorable! Wait,_ _what_ _?_ He narrowed his brows, inwardly frowning at his unusual behaviour.

"Mister Potter?"

Snapping his head to Angelus, he realised he was already heading back to the Floo. Chasing him, he replied, "Well, call me Harry then. Wouldn't be fair see."

Blinking, he grinned at Harry happily before turning around to rush to the Floo. "Hurry up then Harry, time's slipping! "

They raced each other back to the Leaky Cauldron then to Hogwarts, leaving behind an empty train station, laughing all the way.

_**I found a friend.** _

* * *

Xx-Flashback-xX

Then he looked up from his last meal at Hogwarts as a fifth year, and looked into silver eyes.

-A few minutes later-

Harry was in the Headmaster's office along with the stranger. Stealing glances at the mysterious person, he wondered why he felt so familiar. _Just like with_ _them_ _…_

When he saw Dumbledore enter, he quickly stood up from his seat, and exclaimed frantically," Whatever it was, it wasn't me!" Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore chuckled.

" No need to be so defensive, my dear boy. I only bring good news today. You shall be staying at Hogwarts for this Summer Break-" he was cut off by whoops from Harry.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes!" he would have continued if he was not interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

Scratching his head, Harry smiled sheepishly," Sorry Headmaster. I was too excited… Heh…"

" It's quite alright Harry. However you'll have to help Mister Angelus Valentine here get used to Hogwarts," he gestured to the young man next to him. " He is to be Professor Snape's assistant for the next school semester until further notice. "

 _An assistant for ole Snape?_ Harry stared curiously at the squirming male, who peeked at him from under his lashes. " Pleased to meet you, Mister Potter. Thank you for helping me in advance. I have the feeling I'll be lost for a lot of times in here," Angelus smiled shyly at him, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

His eyes widened and he darkened into a bright shade of red. He stammered," H-Hi, same for me. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll know every nook and cranny in this old castle!"

"Now that the introductions are done, I have to go and finish some business. Try to take care of yourselves hmm?" Dumbledore gave a few last words before leaving.

Looking at each other, Harry took note of Valentine's appearance. At the Great Hall and just before then, he didn't actually look at him properly. _Wow, he looks good. Drools._ Valentine was wearing a simple grey dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, which brought out his silver eyes and black hair.

He stood at a height just tall enough for Harry to put his chin on. _Perfect. What am I thinking, am I going_ _crazy_ _?_

Harry blushed when he realised that Angelus was fidgeting, as though waiting for him to finish his examination while he did the same to Harry. Suddenly he felt grateful that he wore some of his better clothes.

Harry was wearing a v-necked emerald green shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans. They were new, bought from a Muggle style store at Hogsmeade. Hermione kept pestering him to buy it, and he did, if only to appease her. _I should buy her that book she always wanted._

When their eyes met, they quickly looked away embarrassedly.

"So, shall we go to King's Cross station to see your friends off first then?" Angelus suggested coyly, eyes glancing at Harry.

Stuttering, he answered,"Erm, y-yeah. We'll d-do it. "

They left the office, shy with the unfamiliar _yet so familiar_ person beside them.

Xx-End-xX

Soon they reached Hogwarts without Harry noticing, kept in his memories of before.

They made their way to the Great Hall for their dinner, and ate with Professors Snape and Dumbledore. Finishing their meal they explored the castle while Harry explained the unusual happenings in Hogwarts to an awed Angelus. It was all in all a normal day. Yet both couldn't help but feel-

 _ **Complete**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Harry's super OOC. Oops


	3. The Seal

The days rushed by so fast, it seemed as if it were but seconds. They spent much of their time together. It felt like they knew each other for years, no, _a whole lifetime_. The two grew closer each day, confiding in one another secrets they never dared to tell others about.

They had a common interest in the Care of Magical Creatures, they could spend _hours_ just discussing about them! They both liked the same colour: sky blue for the same reason of loving the sky where they could fly endlessly. The list of things they had in common was endless; they felt as if they found their soul twin.

They had even shared their pasts with each other. Though much was not revealed, it was still more - _much more_ \- than what their friends knew. It just felt _right_ that they shared, not hide.

It happened one day, when Harry and Angelus had been having their usual tea in Angelus' quarters, Angelus suddenly teared up. He explained that the Jasmine tea Harry had brought was his mother's favourite. Harry sensed that there was something more to it, and coaxed Angelus into telling him more.

Angelus told Harry of his bloody past, where he had been orphaned with corpses around him. Of how he had - _still_ \- nightmares of his family and dear ones being murdered in front of him. Of how he had tracked the killer down, and the joy he felt when he had finally avenged his dead, loving parents and his baby sister.

He had cried and sobbed for them when he retold the horrors to Harry, the pain being something that never would go away. Angelus had smiled at him through his tears and confessed to Harry that his baby sister -Lulu- would've been thirteen if she were still alive, that his parents -Marianna and Jacques- would've been delighted that he had found someone he could relate to.

Harry knew that Angelus had glossed over some facts but couldn't blame him for it. As much as he hated being kept in the dark, he couldn't begrudge Angelus for keeping at least part of his past from him.

He in turn had told Angelus of his own painful and lonely childhood. Being kept in a cupboard was _not_ fun. He had to endure the taunts of his cousin and his gang, of being an orphan and the sneers and beatings from his uncle and aunt. But it was nothing compared to when he was locked up, kept from the festivities where everyone had fun. It was nothing compared to the harsh reminder that he was unwanted and a freak while he had to listen to the merry laughter of his family, their happiness without him.

Embarrassed of the disobedient tears that had rolled down his cheeks, Harry had rubbed at them harshly with his sleeve. His hand had been gently tugged away by Angelus, who had embraced him while he broke down from the memories of the loneliness, the longing for a family.

They were both vulnerable then, crying their hearts out. But that day, they healed slightly as well, the holes in their chest mending slightly.

* * *

The wall between them seemed to totally disappear after that incident. They spent even more time together though Angelus still had to help Snape with his potions. Nicknames were given as well, Angelus was hereby named An ("Your name is so long! Three syllables!" Harry had complained) and Harry was Ri ("It's only fair that you have just one syllable as well!"). Though sometimes, An would call Harry Ria just to annoy the hell out of him. In turn, Harry would retaliate by calling him Anna.

They had a usual routine by the third week of Summer Break (though it felt like _months_ ) : They would have breakfast together in the Kitchens in the morning, then spend some time together just talking or playing. Come late morning, An would help Snape ("Professor Snape," An would _always_ correct Harry) and Harry would either help out Hagrid with taking care of the creatures or read in the Library. After which, they would have lunch at the Great Hall with the professors that stayed for the summer. Then the two friends would spend their days doing whatever friends did in their free time.

However, An had to leave Hogwarts twice a month. To visit his poor sick aunt he said. _How strange, he never said anything_ _about an aunt_. Somehow, Harry felt a sense of déjà vu. After all, that _was_ what Remus had said to the Marauders during the full moons, to visit a sick relative. An was awfully fidgety about it when he told Harry as well. But he couldn't be a _werewolf_ because Harry checked and the times when An left were not full moons. Half moons and new moons. Perhaps... it's just a coincidence that's all. Who even checked the lunar cycle nowadays?

Harry shook his head. _Bad Harry. How could you even think that An was hiding something from you? 'Snot like he must tell_ _you_ _of all people anyway... 'Sides, curiosity killed the cat. Maybe he really doesn't want to tell you. Your friendship may depend on it._

Somehow, he felt empty without Angelus around. Angelus could brighten up his day with just a smile, now without him it felt wrong. _What are these_ _feelings_ _?_

He walked down the dark corridor alone, looking out at the half moon. It was a bright silver, like An's eyes, shimmering in the dark. Harry often thought that An was like the midnight sky; his eyes the silver of the moon, his hair the black blue of the sky.

Wanting to see the moon clearly, he stepped out into the softly lit field and laid down on his back on the grass. Harry and An used to do this as well, it felt weird without his comforting presence. He stared at the moon, _why does it bother me so much?_

How strange though, Harry mused, that it is always the new moons and half-moons when Angelus disappears.

He heard splashes from the Lake. Curious, he went to find out, walking closer to the glittering image of the Lake. What he saw made him gasp in wonder and pleasant surprise.

Under the moonlight, on a boulder at the edge of the Lake was a Seal. Its sleek fur was so dark that it glinted blue in the light, its eyes he could not see but he made out that it was a pale colour. The sight was awe-inspiring, beautiful to Harry's eyes. It seemed unhappy with the moon, what with the way it glared at it. _Wow, I must be going crazy. I mean, a Seal glaring? Harry Harry Harry...Seiously?_

Meanwhile, the Seal dipped its head and howled mournfully at the moon, hating it and yet loving it at the same time. It hated for the moon took away its humanity, and loved for it gave it a freedom nothing else could ever compare to. Lowering its head, it soon fell asleep to the quiet of the night, oblivious to its silent observer.

He continued to stare, his eyelids growing heavier by each second and closed shut, dreaming of howls, black hair - _fur_ \- and pale eyes.

For the rest of the week (three days), Harry always came back to watch the Seal. He doubt that it even noticed that he was there as he was sure that if it did, it would never had came back. He didn't understand why, but by simply being with the Seal his loneliness was staved off. It worked wonders for no matter what he did, helping Hagrid out or playing chess with Professor Dumbledore ( _Geez, An was rubbing off on him._ _Bugger_.), he still felt empty. For that, he was grateful.

The last night came. An was coming back come dawn and Harry was uncertain that he would come back to visit the Seal. If it still stayed there. If An would stay and not go away anytime soon. Wistfully, he wished that he at least knew the colour of the Seal's eyes. As Harry stood up and got ready to leave, his eyes locked with a pair of silver eyes.

 _Angelus_?

No. It couldn't be.

It was the Seal.

He fainted.


	4. The Releavation and Redemption

_-It's a dream. Just a dream. I did not see Angelus' eyes on a Seal. Nope, I did not. Must have had some crazy drink with Hagrid to have such a crazy dream. Yes, I must have.-_

_That_ was Harry's rather long mantra that he repeated in his head while he shut his eyes tightly, unwilling to believe what he saw.

But, denial could only last so long before reality sunk in. Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage ( _which he didn't feel like he had_ ), he eventually opened his eyes. Slowly. And promptly groaned while slinging his arm over his eyes.

 _Damn_. So it wasn't a dream. Harry was really tempted to close his eyes again but it wasn't worth seeing An's nervous face. Nothing was. _Ewww. Since when did I become so -so mushy?_ An does strange things to Harry. He makes him nervous, his stomach becomes funny. It bubbles!

Seriously. What kind of stomach bubbles?

_Now Harry. You are a Gryffindor. You can do it. No more procrastinating, just uncover your eyes and-_

"Harry?"

_Oh dear Merlin. I can't do it. Breathe in. Breathe out. Just stop covering your eyes!_

A bemused snort sounded. "You know Harry, your face is an open book right now. I can tell everything that you're feeling just from one look." An paused before continuing with a sigh, "I understand if you do not want me to stay by your side. However, I would like a chance to explain myself if you would allow it."

Harry didn't like the way An was speaking. So _formally_. He was never that formal with Harry before, and he didn't like it. At all. His tone was bitter too as if he knew that Harry would never give him a chance. As if he had experienced this rejection so many times, he expected Harry to be the same.

Well, too bad Harry was always an exception to such rules.

He sat up and held An's face in his hands, forcing him to look at Harry in the eyes. Eyes wrinkling in slight amusement, he said seriously, "Angelus, I do still want your company. It's just... kind of an overload for me right now. I mean *chuckle* if Ron or Hermione were to become animals, I would faint too! Not that you should mention that ever again..."

Eyes widening, An looked away with a light blush across his face. _Awwww, how cute, he was embarrassed!_ His eyes then half-lidded _(A/N: is this the way to use it? I'm not sure...)_ and he peeked at Harry shyly from under his lashes. "Really? You still want to have me around? Even though I'm... not _human_?" He stared at Harry wonderingly, realising not for the first time that Harry was a blessing to him after all who had rejected him.

Harry's mouth opened to answer but just then raindrops started to pellet down on them and he realised that they were still out in the fields, beside the rock at the Lake. He grabbed An's hand and pulled him up while he stood, running inside. "Hurry up! Don't think you'd want to be sick!"

* * *

 

They ran into the Entrance Hall and unfortunately slipped. Both landed on their backs, heads knocking against the stone floor, giving a loud **_thunk!_** Panting and laughing, Harry and An stared at one another. Out of the blue An's laughter bordered on hysteria and tears streamed down his checks, he broke down.

Covering his face, he howled and wailed, mourning for the loss of what could've been and gratitude for his acceptation. Harry could only look after him in concern. After all, he above all understood how the past rejections would've affected one when met with approval. His need to be accepted conflicted with what others made him feel: _useless, worthless,_ _ **dirty**_. No matter how much time it had been since, those words would forever be imdebbed in his mind.

After raving for a few long moments, An finally calmed down from his despair. Breathing somewhat raggedly, he gently laid his head on Harry's shoulder and whispered,"Thank you. For not refusing me. For everything." Looking up at Harry, he smiled wanly before closing his eyes and dozing into a light sleep.

His whole demeanour softened as Harry looked upon An. The lines on his face smoothened and his body relaxed into Harry. _An should look like this more often; so sweet and pure_... He tried to resist, he _did_. But temptation proved to be too strong, and sighing in self-mocking, he bent down. Closed his eyes... And kissed his An on the forehead.

_I'll always be there for you._


	5. The Shocking Truth

The days after that incident had Harry researching everything about Selkies. Literally everything. He read books, consulted Hagrid, read more books and just kept asking An on almost every single aspect of a Selkie. His diet, his behavioural patterns for each season and to other creatures, everything.

Now really, An just couldn't take it anymore. All Harry ever had for him now were questions, questions, questions. It made him feel like a lab rat, to be observed and researched about. He understood why Harry did this though; to be able to help An if he had any questions about his kind, to understand more about An. That's why An was still around Harry at all actually, perhaps his only reason: he understood.

But if Harry had another question for him again, he swore that he would-

"Hey An, what about your mate? I mean almost every magical creature has one, predestined or chosen."

Silence.

"Well, about that..."

An looked everywhere except at Harry, fidgeting around with his fingers. _What could be so mysterious about this_? Harry could only think that he just didn't want to tell him. Although normally Harry would have been fine with this, he strangely felt quite hurt at this realisation. _I wonder why?_

Sigh. "It's fine if you don't tell me, I was out of line," said Harry, turning away and starting to walk back to the castle.

"No, wait!," shouted An, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please, don't go... I'll tell you, so please..."

Harry just stopped walking and shook his head despondently. _On second thought I don't think I'd want to hear about this..._ Just the thought of An laughing with someone else made his chest ache.

But hearing An's desperation, he had to give him a chance... Right? As though resigning himself to his fate, Harry turned and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. For he heard a whisper through the winds and An's lips were the only ones moving...

_My mate is you, Harry Potter..._


	6. Love Confession and its Consequences

Silence sounded through the area.

Tears started to run down Angelus' cheeks. _Of course_ this would happen he thought bitterly.

Harry was stunned and simply stood there when Angelus started to run away. He didn't know why he didn't go and chase An to demand answers to the questions in his mind. He didn't know why his heart had skipped a beat and why it was currently pounding so hard. All he could see, think and hear was the news — he and Angelus were mates. Was that why he felt an instant connection with An? Not because he actually truly liked him -like, like _like_ him- but because he was his _Mate_? Rather than wanting his company because An actually _liked_ it but because he had _no other choice_? Harry felt so devastated, _why why why not again I don't want to be the_ _ **freak**_ _again, to have my best friend have to accept me because he had to why me_ _ **why**_ _._ He angrily picked up a pebble and threw it across the Lake.

But for Harry, he truly did enjoy An's company. He lowered his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He loved how he felt like they interacted as though thy had been friends their whole lives, as though they were... _Soul mates_. His viridian eyes widened and his breath hitched as he came to the realization that, despite how they may be Mates but nothing, nothing could cause this much emotional turmoil except _true feelings_.

Harry could've smacked himself - _which he did_ \- hadn't he been reading up on all those books filled with information, facts of Selkies? He read so much on everything to help look out for An and even researched on their Mating rituals. Did An not display them plenty enough for him to work it out? His shyness to others but him and how easily he became flustered around Harry but kept his calm with even the most hilarious jokes told by Professor Flitwick, how could he have been so blind that he hurt An - _his poor sensitive An_ -, the one who had spilled his dark past to him and embraced his burden of being unwanted in return. Just when finally he had a chance at having a normal relationship - _as normal as it could be being the Chosen One_ \- and he busted it by being the git he always accused Professor Snape of being.

Harry's face crumpled in fear that he might have lost the slightest chance of being forgiven by Angelus.

He quickly turned around and chased after An, determined to apologise to Angelus, for his pig-headedness, for his idiocy and most of all, for leaving him alone there in the cold after he just revealed his most intimate secret.

Harry could only hope that his apologies would be heard and he could be forgiven for him running away in denial.

Somehow, he could finally think of a future where he could be _happy_ , with someone of black hair and silver eyes and the most gentle smile.

And he wanted it. _Badly_.

He hoped An would still be in it.

* * *

 

An sniffed loudly under a small Willow Tree, similar to the Whomping Willow, tucking his head under his arms. He should have known. No matter what he did, people would never really fully accept him. He should hate his creature, but he loved it as well, the freedom he tasted as a Selkie was incomparable. _I suppose that's the fate of a Selkie, you have all the freedom but you're never wanted not even by your own_ _ **mate**_ , An thought bitterly, tears welling up in his eyes.

He shook his head in denial, _**no**_ _! If it were anyone's fault it was Harry's! But his reaction was the same as everyone else's. I guess I just thought that... Harry was finally someone different. What a disappointment._ His heart laid heavily in his chest, hurt too much to have a hope of resurfacing again.

He got up and threw a pebble into the pond near the tree, using all his strength to swing his arm, causing a few waves.

He wanted to hate Harry : for causing him all this pain, all this unfamiliar emotions but...

Yet.

Yet he still _yearned_ for Harry, his company, his laughter, everything.

But he won't grow weak and go to Harry. _He'll just have to come to me himself, I'm stronger than that._

Hopefully. Everything will be fine in the end.

...

That must be his creature's positivity. Definitely. An pointedly ignored the weak flutters in his chest.

XxxX

He panted harshly, breath escaping him in short puffs. Where in Merlin's name could Angelus be?! Harry was pulling his hair out just looking for him. Literally. He had gotten caught in a nasty branch that swung to hit his head. The Forest must have felt what happened and An's emotions and took matters into their (non-existent) hands.

 _Please_ , he mentally begged in his mind. _Please I know Fate has never been kind to me but please. Just this once, I want to take my own future into my hands._

At first it seemed like nothing happened and Harry had resigned to his fate of a loveless future. His eyes darkened in pain and he was trying hard not to break down. But a few minutes of walking further into the Forest, he saw a sliver of moonlight piercing through the darkness, and heard the wind, creatures' sounds stop. Afraid, he stopped. He had foolishly forgotten his wand and he was defenseless. Should a lurking Death Eater be in the Forest...

He hid behind a tree and tried to listen for any noises. However minutes later, and nothing had happened at all.

Nervously with his heart pounding, he peeked behind. Seeing that there was nothing, Harry continued walking down the worn path.

Soon, he saw a sight that left him breathless and his heart stopping. Tears started welling up in relief and he almost choked himself in the enormous amount of relief he felt.

There was a peaceful clearing, with the moonlight shining upon a small pond. A Willow Tree was found nearby the pond, gently swaying in the soft breeze. Small animals cuddled around the curve of the Tree, sleeping deeply. But none of this affected Harry as deeply as the sight of what was being cradled by the Tree and the small critters — his precious Angelus.

He looked so innocent in the embrace of the Tree, with a circle of bunnies and squirrels surrounding him. The only thing that marred this beautiful picture was the faint tear tracks running down Angelus' cheeks.

Harry felt a tug on his heart strings. He caused both of them such redundant pain. But no matter, now, he was going to make things right again.

Never noticing how the Willow Tree's leaves parted to let him through and brushed his cheeks in pride, his eyes only saw Angelus. He gently moved a few of the critter aside, resting himself beside An. He positioned himself so that they both faced one another, his arm acting as a cushion for himself.

He stared at Angelus, but his eyes slowly drooped, eventually falling asleep as the day's events caught up with him.

* * *

 

Soft sunlight reached the pair, with the Tree's leaves blocking most of harsh light.

Soft groans came from Harry, as he tried hiding away from the light and continue sleeping. Feeling a stare on him, he reluctantly opened his eyes, to see Angelus already awake, and staring at him gently.

Harry blushed lightly, peeking at Angelus through his lashes. They both slowly smiled at the awkwardness between them, and at how their roles had switched. Harry then worried his bottom lip, and asked in the softest voice, " So, are we... Are we okay now?"

Angelus wrinkled his eyes, chuckling, " Okay? No this... This is more than just okay. This is perfect. "

Sighing in relief, Harry leant forward, their foreheads touching, and tears of joy flowing. Their fingers weaved through each other's, and everything was perfect, in the Willow Tree, among the animals.

Most importantly, in the arms of their beloved.

_A chaste kiss — sealed the deal of_ _**forever** _ _._

(Angelus soon nagged Harry for ever doubting him after learning about it and Harry just smiled. An also never doubted his own Selkie side ever again. )

- _fin_ -


End file.
